Jose Natasha Violeta Alexandors
Jose Natasha Violeta Alexandors '''is a participant in post-RagnarÖk G.O.H. Tournament. He's a fan of Dan Mo-Ri and the son of Alexandros/Violeta. APPEARANCE Jose resembles his father greatly in appearance, and even sports a jacket similar to his during the G.O.H. finals. He is tall, about a foot taller than Mo-Ri. He has a muscular build, green eyes, and can usually be seen wearing glasses. PERSONALITY Jose does not seem to be as girl crazy, arrogant, or war seeking as his father. In fact, Jose is very friendly with Dan Mo-Ri when they first meet and becomes a fan of his after he is defeated by him. He does share his father's habit of saying he is going to war before he fights. Unlike many fighters in the G.O.H. Jose states he does not like fighting and is even a afraid of it because he could die in the process. However, he states he has to fight to prove how strong he is. Jose is shown to be very knowledgeable of the G.O.H. Tournament's rules, regulations, and competitors. Despite being a power borrower himself, Jose has openly voiced his dislike of how the tournament promotes power borrowers while putting martial artists at a disadvantage. PLOT ABILITIES As a G.O.H. finalist Jose has shown great fighting skill and talent. Han Dae-Wi even considered him someone that Dan Mo-Ri would have trouble beating, though he did with a single punch. However, Jose seems to have gotten stronger since his defeat, to the point where Mo-Ri commented that he couldn't even be compared to before. * '''Enhanced Strength: Jose is shown to be strong enough to defeat multiple fighters in a short amount of time. He was able to block one of Mo-Ri's kicks, though it did break his arm. * Enhanced Reflexes: Jose's reflexes allowed him to block one of Mo-Ri's kicks and dodge an attack from Rosinante at the same time, though he still took some damage from both. * Enhanced Endurance: Jose has demonstrated great endurance being able to win a G.O.H. consolation match in a short amount of time despite being injured by Mo-ri and Rosinante. * Durability: Jose was able survive being hit by Judge F's Rashomon. He also took several hits from Dean, and received very little damage from them. * Perceptive Fighter: Due to his experience as a fighter Jose can tell the difference between pro fighters and beginners. During his fight with Dean he was able to determine that he was beginner based on his lack of attack power and the monotonicity of his attack patterns. He was even able to discern Dean's fighting style and that he was weak against surprise attacks. Charyeok Philippos II: Jose's charyeok and his ancestor. Being a lineal descendant of Philip II allows Jose to use powerlenderization. When powerlenderized a glowing crown appears around Jose's head and gives him the ability to summon his national treasure. Physical Enhancement: Philip II gives Jose enough physical power to knockout several fighters with a single punch. Spear Generation: Jose is capable of summoning multiple spears in an instant, which are destructive enough to almost destroy an entire G.O.H. Tournament stadium. Martial arts macedonian sarissa Like his father, Jose's martial art is Macedonian Sarissa, a type of combat using spears and shields. However, unlike his father, Jose does make use of spears when using his charyeok. * Phalanx: Similar to his father's One Shot Loaded technique, this move is a punch used both as a short and long range attack. It can be used against multiple opponents at the same time. National treasure Philippos II's Sarissa A long Macedonian spear previously wielded by Philip II image gallery Philip II's Sarissa.PNG|National Treasure Jose full.PNG|Full body Spears.PNG|Spear Generation Sarissa.PNG|Phalanx long range Sarissa II.PNG|Powerlenderization phalanx.PNG|Phalanx short range Category:Lineal Descendant Category:Charyeok Users Category:G.O.H Participant